Talk:Quan Chi
Lived or Survived Did Quan Chi Survive Sareena's attack in Mortal Kombat:Mythologies Sub-Zero.Ddill 04:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes I understand that in MKD, Quan Chi ran before Raiden's blast destroyed Shang Tsung's temple. My question is, how did he escape? Was it by portal? Even if it was by Portal, how did Onaga get the amulet? -ASCOTTYJ 21:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Is it real or fake If any1 know about this Quan Chi pic if its real or not pls reply cause some people ssay it is real and some people say its fake i see this pic all the time so yeah Scorp zero 03:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : It's fake. It even says on the bottom that it was published at CGSociety, and made buy some user named "Kevin." 04:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : : I didn't even see that so thanks cavalier Scorp zero 04:30, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : i agree it's a fake it looks like something off of left for dead. Mollyandscorpion (talk) 23:03, April 18, 2013 (UTC) writing on his body The page says that the writings on his body are the magical inscriptions found in the Dragon King army's tomb... But what's the source of this information? I can't find it in his bios, nor in his konquest mode and not even in DA's intro! On the contrary, in DA intro we can see him already having them while escaping the Netherrealm! Not counting that he has them in the new MK game...--Kombatgod 10:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Kombatgod, it DOES say in a certain piece of Kontent that they are inscriptions of the Dragon King's Army that he burned onto his skin. The marks were NOT shown in the DA intro until AFTER he found the tomb. The fact that they're there in the Alternate Timeline is beyond me. --ASCOTTYJ 23:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Which outfit is cooler? Quan Chi, unlike many other MK characters, has only ever had 2 outfits. Which one do you guys think is cooler looking? I personally like his original look, with the armor and the spikes. He really looks like a demonic sorcerer, and even evokes a bit of a cenobite-like feel, which fits with his demonic origin. Not only that, but it looks rather regal, which Is an attitude aspect I sense from Quan Chi, based on his demeanor in MK: Mythologies and MK: Conquest. Plus it's just classic. Rm2kking 17:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Blog posts. Use them instead. This is not a forum. Alta1r 18:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Agreed MKM/MK4 Quan Chi rocks. His new red tunic alt resembles the necromancer from the movie Blood Creek. Is this a joke? The last item under the listing of what Quan Chi did during Mortal Kombat (2011) is "Killed by Maki Salonga, causing Jax, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kurts Stryker and Nightwolf to be freed." What the hell is that? 1.Sign your posts. 2.if this was the only thing vandals do.... ' ' ' ' 13:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Not everyone is awake at that time to fix it. --Azeruth 13:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Quan Chi a shapeshifter? The "Powers and abilities" section says that Quan Chi possesses the power to be a shapeshifter. Does he do this exactly the same way as Shang Tsung? I was never aware that he had this ability. Where can he be seen doing this?HabitualLineStepper 20:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC)HabitualLineStepper